


Every part of her

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: Lena and kara on their thoughts about the other on a special moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song recommendation for this fic: Heal by Tom Odell

**Chapter 1 her eyes.**

_Oh her eyes. That blue, so peaceful, soothing. The most gorgeous eyes across the universe i would dare to say._  
_Every time I looked at her my eyes would go straight to her eyes. When I was happy I could share it with her. When I was down, or the days depression kicked in and would take over my body and make me feel lost in the sea of darkness. She would come, clear the tears out of mine and take my hand. Look at me with kindness and make me feel like that ocean wasn't dangerous. It didn't have all of my fears, it didn't have pain. It was a place where I would float looking up the sky and breath._  
_Her eyes, oh dear. How her blue eyes would turn into fire when we made love. Or one of my favourite moments, when her eyes were so blue and bright and I would swear I saw a galaxy in each of them. The day of our wedding._

I love the way you look at me. Not with sadness but with love instead. With all the memories of us. I wouldn't change a thing Kara.

\---

_Green has always been my favourite colour. It was one of the strangest colours in Krypton. When I arrived at earth it was all over the place. There where magnificent rocks and flowers and trees and birds and so many varieties. I loved that colour. Until I met her. She had eyes that were impossible to describe, mostly green but they had so much more. Those eyes shouted a story. A story of a kid that was so pure and grew up to be put down. But that wasn't her nature. She was so strong. Her eyes were power. Here eyes were the opposite of Kryptonite. Her look was like an injection of life and lust. It was the last green I wanted to discover. The colour had a name and the eyes were perfect just like her. The green eyed woman was called Lena. Her eyes would go slightly lighter when she was exited, darker when she was sad or her inner storm passed by. She was passionate, she was strong, she was imperfect and that's why she was perfect._

I could never look at you with different eyes. Those portals into your soul are the last thing I want to see. You are the last thing I want to see.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
